Thunder Strike
by NikkaNikka
Summary: Sylvie Carson has just been fired from her first job. And she isn't happy. But after meeting three other people in the same situation, and a mysterious woman, Sylvie's about to earn a brand new job. Becoming a Power Ranger.
1. Chapter 1

Sylvie Carson was furious. Not because her sister (Charlie) spat on her. Not because there was no milk left. Not because she got a weekend detention (for something that was TOTALLY NOT HER FAULT). Because she had just got fired from her first (and probably last) job. It wasn't her fault the neighbor's cat decided it would be fun to rip all of the newspapers. And do a HUGE cat crap on them. Sylvie couldn't have done anything. That cat was half Scottish-Wildcat. Last week it tore her converses to pieces. Sylvie ran a hand through her wild, short blonde hair. _Why does life hate me? _she thought _What did I do? Well, I did break the boss's window...But that's not the point! I've been a (kind of) good person! I didn't spit in Charlie's food this week! Or forget my homework! Why, why, why!? Wait! Maybe I was fired because I'm destined for a greater job! It makes perfect sense! Brilliant things happen to brilliant people!_ Sylvie grabbed a black coat and confidently strode out of the front door.

_Sophisticated, smart, organised, yup, I look perfect!_ Sylvie was wearing her best black jeans (which can also be used as school trousers, business trousers, party jeans, looking sexy jeans etc), a yellow polo shirt (she couldn't be bothered to change her PE top), her black jacket and her most expensive trainers (so she doesn't look broke and desperate). She finally got to the jobs centre. The waiting room was PACKED. Sylvie spotted a seat next to a pretty mixed race girl. She sat down.  
'Hi'  
'Hey' the girl replied  
'I'm Sylvie. Sylvie Carson'  
'And I'm Melissa. Melissa Shay'  
'So, why are you here?'  
'Well, I got fired. I used to work at a cafe as a waitress. Cafe Valor it was called'  
'I've been there before! Now that I think about it, you look familiar'  
'Well, my old boss, Callie, got axed by her boss. So we had a wrinkly old bag called Nora instead. She cut our wages and changed our uniform. I lead a protest begging for Callie back, and we all got fired'  
'I was a delivery girl. I got fired cos the neighbor's cat ripped all of my papers'  
'Wow, a cat got you fired?'  
'It's a Scottish wildcat. Never mess with them'  
'Hehehe! Hey, look at that hottie!' Melissa squealed, pointing at a very attractive tanned boy with tanned skin, sleek black hair and grey stormy eyes. Her ocean blue eyes lit up with delight. Sylvie and Melissa looked at each other.  
'**He's Mine!**' they simultaneously exclaimed  
Before they could run off, the woman at the reception said 'Please can the next two people come to the front!'  
Sylvie and Melissa gave a moan then went over to her.

'Names please'  
'Melissa Shay'  
'Sylvie Carson'  
'Do you have any work experience?'  
'I used to be a waitress'  
'I was a delivery girl'  
'Did you quit or get fired?'  
'Fired'  
'Fired'  
'Why?'  
'I led a protest because our old boss was fired'  
'A cat ripped up my papers and I accidently broke my boss's window'  
Sylvie heard her giggle slightly as she wrote down their replies.  
'Are you looking for any job in particular?'  
'A job with a nice boss, that pays well, and is fun'  
'Same here'  
'Good, may I have your ID?'  
Melissa and Sylvie gave them to her. The receptionist frowned and handed them back.  
'Sorry girls, you're too young to even have jobs'  
'WHAT!?' they screamed. At the same time, two boys at the other desk said the same thing. One was the hottie from earlier, the other had floppy brown hair and rich honey colored eyes. He was extremely cute.  
'Please pick up a cookie on your way out' the receptionist said

**Outside the centre  
****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'That is totally unfair! I've just been fired from my first ever job and now they tell me I can't have another one!'  
'I know! I've been attacked by a Scottish Wildcat and no-one even cares!'  
'A Scottish Wildcat? You're lucky to even survive' said the hottie. Sylvie blushed insanely.  
'Y-y-yeah, last week it ripped my converses'  
'And how did a little lady like you get fired?' the other boy asked Melissa. Melissa blushed because she still had her posh school uniform on.  
'Excuse me, are you four Sylvie Carson, Melissa Shay, Jordan Taylor and Flynn Evans?' a beautiful woman with long black hair and green eyes asked them. Awestruck, they all nodded.  
'How do you know who we are?' Flynn demanded to know  
'It's a long story. But first, I need to ask some questions. Have you ever heard of the Power Rangers?'  
'My cousin said he used to be a Power Ranger. I don't believe him though, Bridge is stup- I mean- mentally challenged!'Sylvie said. The others told the woman what they knew about the Power Rangers.  
'Good, you know alot. Here, take these,' she handed them each prism-shaped watches 'guard these with all your life, you'll need these soon. Sooner than you think' she started to walk away.  
'Wait!' Jordan called 'Who are you?'  
'Chyna' she said 'Chyna Shadows'

**Author's Note  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

**Hi, it's Nikki here! Sylvie, Melissa, Jordan and Flynn are the Element Storm rangers that I came up with. Also, the tanned boy is Jordan, and the other boy is Flynn.**


	2. Chapter 2

'I think I know what she means!' Flynn said 'She means that we're gonna be the Power Rangers!'  
'Sure, that's so realistic. Four 15 years olds kicking butt and saving the world' Sylvie said sarcastically  
'Try to be a bit optimistic Sylvie. Hey, maybe you could asked your cousin, Bridge!' Melissa said  
'Bridge belongs in an asylum, but OK. Oh, here's my house, bye!' Sylvie waved and enter through her kitchen window, that was wide open.  
'Weird...' Flynn and Melissa said simultaneously  
'What's an asylum?' Jordan asked  
Melissa groaned. Looks like Jordan wasn't Mr Perfect.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Surrrpise!' Sylvie exclaimed as her mom turned around. Sylvie's mom, Serena, was holding a bowl of cake mixture and a yellow apron. Serena almost dropped the bowl when she saw her daughter.  
'Sylvie, you are a person, not a wild animal! There is a front door if you haven't noticed! And get your feet off the kitchen surfaces! I'm making a cake, and I don't want the mud from your trainers in it!'  
'What's the special occasion?' Sylvie asked  
'Well, it's your father's birthday...'  
'DAD!? Mom, Dad is old news, he left us!'  
'He's decided to come and visit for his birthday. And I've already invited everyone, so I can't cancel'  
'Did you invite Bridge?'  
'Bridge? Normally, you pretend you don't know Bridge, but yes, he's coming'  
'Ugh' _You better be thankful Melissa. Talking to Bridge will totally ruin my coolness.  
_'Sylvie, if you want you can invite some of your friends'  
_As if. Maybe I should invite the other members of the Kick Butt Power Rangers crew. Then they can do the asking. I have a high reputation in the family, and I'm not willing to lose_ it.  
''Sure, thanks Mom!' Sylvie rushed upstairs to her room. Using the piece of paper that the others scrawled their numbers on, Sylvie texted Melissa.

**hey, its Sylvie, wuu2?**

**_Nufin much, u?_  
**

**ma mom said I cud invite sum friends 4 ma dads bday. i no its sounds lame but u could meet bridge and ask him bout the pwer ranger junk.**

**_When is it?_**

**Friday, can u make it?**

**_Sure c u there_**

**Can u txt Flynn and Jordan bout it as well? im saving up on credit_  
_**

**_Ok. bye._**

_There. All done. Now, time for a nap. Zzzzz._

Sylvie had a really weird dream. She was a Power Rangers. The yellow Thunder Ranger. She could even shoot lightning out of her hand. _Weird. Really weird._ She checked her clock, **6:45am**. _Ugh, school._ She had a shower and got dressed into her uniform. A blue shirt, black skirt (Sylvie actually protested about this), black ankle socks, black shoes and a black blazer. She decided to wear her prism watch today. It glowed a beautiful yellow for a while.  
'Bye Mom, going to school!'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sylvie hummed to her self while she walked to the bus stop. Also at the bus stop was Flynn.  
'Hi' he said  
'Hey. I've never seen you here before'  
'The route for my bus has changed. Now I get the 127'  
'So do I!'  
'What school do you go to?' Flynn asked, looking at her uniform  
'Wyldemoor Heath. You?'  
'Kingswood Grammar'  
'Oh, my mom wanted me to go there. But all my friends weren't going, so I didn't'  
'The bus is here' Flynn said, pointing at the red double decker approaching.  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sylvie hated PE. Mainly because her PE teacher, Miss Reith, was a lesbian. The girls have to wear the skimpiest PE knickers whilst playing every single sport. She hated it when Miss Reith eyed their skinny legs. _She should be fired, for making us feel uncomfortable._

'I see you kept your watch safe' Sylvie heard from behind her._ Chyna I bet._ Her head jerked round to see Melissa.  
'I thought you were Chyna!'  
'I didn't think you were that gullible!'  
'I've only know you a day, what do you expect?'  
'I saw Jordan today on the way to school. We walked together. His school's near mine'  
'I took the bus with Flynn'  
'Wow, really? Oh yeah, I've wanted to ask you, did your watch glow when you put it on?'  
'Yeah! And did you have a weird dream about being a Power Ranger?'  
'Yeah!'  
'That is so creepy'  
'Hello girls,' a deep and raspy voice said 'I'm Nathan George. I heard you two talking about being Power Rangers?'  
'Keep your fat nose out of our business!' Sylvie said hotly  
'You've met Chyna, haven't you?'  
'And what does that have to do with this?' Melissa asked  
'A friend of Chyna is an enemy of mine' he walked away, his voice trailing into a whisper.  
'Weird...' Melissa said  
'Very weird'


	3. Chapter 3

_Chyna was standing in a ballroom with a glittering chandelier and ivory colored walls. She was wearing a midnight blue ballgown, complete with pearls and silky cream gloves. She didn't know where she was. Yet everything seemed so familiar...  
'I can't believe you actually came' a voice said from behind her. She swiveled round to see...Nathan. Nathan George. The man who was the love of her life. But now they were mortal enemies. Chyna didn't want to relive this memory. She couldn't. She had been storing it away for years. But now it's back. A romantic song started to play.  
'May I have this dance?' he asked  
'No' Chyna wanted to say. But she couldn't.  
'Yes, you may' Nathan took her hand and they danced. And danced. And danced. Chyna forget about how this memory ended. Her mind was focused on how she missed Nathan. She was so lost in the moment, that her prism watch fell from the secret stitch in her dress. She had to retrieve it before Nathan saw. But Nathan had the eyes of a hawk.  
'What's this Chyna?' he asked, picking up the watch 'It isn't what I think it is, is it?'  
'No! Of course not! Me? A Power Ranger? Ridiculous!' Chyna lied. Nathan slid the watch onto her wrist. It glowed a deep purple.  
'A Power Ranger,' Nathan spat 'all this time you were lying to me!? All those rain checks and ''family dinners'' were just a lie!?'  
'Nathan! Calm down! It's not as bad as it seems!'  
'Well, it is! And to think I was going to propose to you!' Nathan left Chyna. She just stood there, tears running down her face. Her worst nightmare. The worst moment of her life. Relived.  
_

Chyna woke up with dried tears stained on her cheeks. _I think it's time to tell them how to morph, before it's too late._ She just needed a few more minutes in bed. Then she would go and do it. Zzzzz.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx**

_Today's Dad birthday. Yippee. Not. _Sylvie woke up with a humongous yawn. _Ugh, there's nothing to do. Maybe I'll text Melissa and see if she's doing anything? But she said she's visiting her Nan. Flynn? Guitar practice. Jordan? Football practice There's only two options left. Help Mom do whatever she's doing. Visit Bridge. If I'm going to do any of those two, I might as well slit my throat. Mum's probably cleaning. Ugh. I'll go visit my dear cousin Bridge. He might know something. I could just find Chyna and ask her. Too much work. _Sylvie showered and dressed in her yellow chino jeans and white tank top. Pulling on a black hoodie, she rushed out of the door. She's never visited Bridge before. She'll probably scare the psychic powers out of him. Bridge lives in a nice condo on the outskirts of the city, with his girlfriend Z. It's not far from her house, just a hop, skip, jump and you're there. After a minute of walking, she reached the house. Sylvie pressed the door bell. **Ding Dong! **Bridge opened the door.  
'Hey Sylvie. What are you doing here?'  
'I've got to talk to you about something. It's gonna blow your mind'  
'Do you literally? Or metaphorically? If you mean literally, that's not good, cos then my mind would blow up and my psychic powers will be wasted...'  
'Bridge, let her in already!' Z called from the lounge. Sylvie entered the condo and took a seat in the lounge.  
'Hi Sylvie,' Z said warmly 'what are you doing here?'  
'Is it a crime to visit my cousin? Anyways, I've got to tell you something. Because you two were "apparently" Power Rangers, I think you can help me out' Sylvie told them everything.  
'Find Chyna and ask her about this Power Rangers thing' Z said. _Wow, genius, wish I thought of it. Oh wait, I DID!  
_'Thanks Z, I'll try that. Well, see you tonight!' Sylvie waved and left. _That wasn't as bad as I thought. I shouldn't get my hopes up too high, Bridge is a nutjob. Even Z can't deny that. Now, TIME TO GET MY PARTY ON!_


	4. Chapter 4

Sylvie's dad, Carlos, was first to arrive (obviously).  
'Sylvie! Charlie! Serena! I'm so glad to see you!' Carlos hugged each of them, and they hugged him in return. Apart from Sylvie. She just stood still like a stone pillar when her father wrapped his arms around her. Carlos realized she wasn't hugging back.  
'What's wrong Sylvie?' he asked, concerned about his eldest daughter.  
'What's wrong? I'll tell YOU what's wrong! You left us 10 years ago, without a goodbye, and now you suddenly return, and expect me to smother you with love!' Sylvie stormed upstairs and locked herself in her room. _I really wish I was a Power Ranger. Then I would run away, and no-one would have the power to stop me. I'll go live in a nice condo near the beach. And kick butt at the same time. Uh huh, that would would be the life.  
_'Being a Power Ranger isn't as easy as you think,' a familiar voice said 'you're heart must be pure. Power Rangers don't just fight for the pleasure of it. They fight because they want to help people. They want to save the world'  
'CHYNA!? How the hell did you get in here?'  
'I am a woman of many ways. But that's not why I'm here. I'm going to tell you how to use your morpher'  
'My watch?'  
'Yes. First, shout 'Element Storm', then click your fingers and stroke them across the top of the watch, then shout 'Thunder Charge'  
'Uh, no. Not here. They'll hear me downstairs and think I'm on drugs'  
'Fine. Come with me' Chyna leaped gracefully out the window and landed lightly on her toes. Sylvie leaped wildly out the window and landed sprawled on the gravelly pavement.

'Ow!'  
'Hurry up' Sylvie followed Chyna to a very new and modern house.  
'Is this your house?' Sylvie asked excitedly 'It's huge! And new!'  
'Yes, yes, whatever. Just come inside' Sylvie ran through the door and threw herself onto the soft black sofa.  
'You're supposed to be morphing'  
'Yeah, yeah, I'll do that' Sylvie stood up and slid the watch onto her wrist 'ELEMENT STORM!' she clicked her fingers. Sparks of lightning surrounding her hand. She stroke them across her watch 'THUNDER CHARGE!'

Sylvie was running through an intense thunderstorm. Thunder engulfed her feet, turning her trainers to boots. She leaped up into the dark sky and a powerful beam of lightning struck her body, transforming her clothes into a ranger outfit. She skidded to a halt as she landed. A flash of lightning swiped across her face, covering her head with a helmet. She was dressed in yellow.  
'Element Storm, Thunder Ranger!'

'Nice' Chyna said  
'That. Was. Epic'  
'Well, now you know how to morph, you can go teach the others'  
'Isn't that your job?'  
'Yeah, but I seriously can't be bothered'  
'Lazy'  
'Whatever. You can leave now' Sylvie left. She was striding through the streets, her head held high. Suddenly, a stroke of fire struck her face.  
'OW! Who did that!?'  
'I did, little lady,' a woman said 'I just wanted to get your attention. What do you know about Chyna?'  
'Chyna!? Why is everyone obsessed with Chyna?'  
'Well, Chyna has a criminal record, so it's pretty obvious'  
'Chyna? What did she do?'  
'She stole 4 morphers from right under Guild's nose...'  
'Guild?'  
'The master of all elements. As soon as you learn to control an element, you are under his command'  
'What else did Chyna do?'  
'She taught you how to morph'  
'You know about that!?'  
'Kyna knows everything. Listen, all you have to do is return the morpher, and I'll leave you alone'  
'No! It's mine!' Kyna struck out her hand in an attempt to snatch the morpher off Sylvie's wrist. When her fingers touched it, she was electrocuted.  
'ARGH! The morpher has bonded with you! No-one else can touch it as long as you have your powers! It looks like I'll have to kill you!' She shot out an inferno of fire at Sylvie. Sylvie leaped out of the range of the flames. Kyna kicked, punched and shot out flames, however Sylvie just dodged out of range.  
'Looks like we'll do this the hard way,' Kyna lifted her sleeve to reveal a prism watch. 'INFERNO RANGER, POWER UP!'

An insane inferno of ember and flames engulfed her. She stepped out as a scarlet red ranger.  
'Inferno Ranger, ha!'  
'You're not the only ranger in town. ELEMENT STORM, THUNDER CHARGE!' Sylvie morphed into the yellow thunder ranger.  
'You're going down old lady!'  
'You're going down little miss drama queen!' Kyna lunged her scarlet inferno sword at Sylvie. She replied by flashing out her topaz thunder saber. Sylvie thrusted her sword forward, and a powerful beam of lightning struck Kyna directly. She cried out in pain. The beam was so powerful, it left a livid red scar across her stomach.  
'I'll be back, thunder ranger! And when I do, I will destroy you!'  
'Yeah, yeah whatever! Get out of here already!' Kyna limped away into the burning horizon. _Oh yeah, Like A_ _Boss!_ Sylvie thought to herself.

'THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!' Melissa exclaimed, walking out from nowhere.  
'You were watching?'  
'OMG, you are my idol! Where did you learn that?'  
'Must have been my ranger instinct. But you're right, I KICKED ASS!'  
'Tell me how to morph!'  
'Later, we've got a party to go to. POWER DOWN!'


	5. Chapter 5

**KNOCK!**  
**KNOCK!  
**Charlie opened the door.  
'Sylvie, where did you go? I tried to break down your door! Mum and Dad was frantic!'  
Just at that moment, Carlos, Serena and a bunch of other adults bursted out through the door do the conga.  
'Looks like I've been missed,' Sylvie muttered under her breath 'Charlie, are Flynn and Jordan here?'.  
'Well, I did see an extremely gorgeous boy come inside, saying he's a friend of yours...Flynn Evans?'  
'He's here! Charlie let us in!' Melissa said  
'So you can have him to yourself? Flynn's mine, you little princess!'  
'CHARLIE, GET YOUR FAT ARSE OUT OF THE FLIPPING WAY!' Sylvie demanded  
'Fine, Miss Temperamental of the year!' she flung herself out of the way with alot of attitude  
'She's the most annoying 12 year old cow in the universe' Melissa whispered to Sylvie  
'I've been telling her for AGES!' Sylvie pushed open the kitchen door

'Hey,' Flynn said 'is your sister still out there? She's been trying to flirt with me. Flipping her hair, fluttering her eyes, pretending to drop something and shoving her arse in my face...'  
'Yup, that's Charlie,' Sylvie sighed 'Anyways, you'll never guess what happened!'  
'Umm, Ok, did you...'  
'She morphed into a Power Ranger!' Melissa squealed  
'No way!' Flynn exclaimed 'How?'  
'I'll teach you later. It's sooo cool! I was all bad ass, and I kicked some lady's arse...'  
'A random lady!? Sylvie Carson, you are the cruelest person known to mankind!'  
'An evil lady obviously! She was really pretty though. Black hair, green eyes, pale skin...Ohmigod, she's Chyna's sister!'  
'No!' Flynn and Melissa exclaimed 'You're lying!'  
'Honestly, now that I think about it, they are completely identical! Except Kyna's got longer hair, a red scar across her cheek and she can control fire'  
'Wow, she sounds scary' Jordan walked in. Melissa's legs went jelloid and she started flipping her hair and fluttering her eyes.  
'Hey Jordan' she said in her most seductive voice  
'Does anyone know where that bathroom is? I really need to go' Jordan asked  
'Follow me' Melissa said, wiggling her hips as she left, with Jordan behind her.  
'She's keen' Flynn said  
'She's almost as bad as Charlie! Hey, wanna know what else Charlie does to "entice" boys?'  
'Why not?' they sat on the work surface  
'She reads this book called "How to make anyone fall in love with you". It's a really good book, but she always adds her own twist on each tip, so she looks really desperate!'  
Flynn laughed. Sylvie noticed he had a gorgeous laugh. He is gorgeous.  
'Well, my brother, Chris, is always flirting with girls in my year. It's dead embarrassing. Even worse, he tells every girl that he's my brother just to gain popularity points'  
'Are you popular?'  
'Kind of, but all the Year 7's treated me like a god'  
'Lucky'  
'Not really. Do you know how many times 12 year old girls walk up to me with tiny skirts and thick mascara? It's really annoying. Are you popular?'  
'Kind of, but I'm only popular because I'm the Masteress of Pranking. And my last prank was last year. The stink bomb'  
Sylvie told Flynn about her most hilarious pranks. Flynn told Sylvie about the hilarious things that happen to him on the bus.

Soon, they were laughing so hard, they collapsed onto the floor. Their faces were alarmingly close. The laughter died down. They were staring into each other's eyes. Flynn was drowning into Sylvie's rich emerald eyes. Sylvie was lost in Flynn's exotic amber eyes. They were moving closer, their lips just a breath away from each others...  
'WHAT IN THE NAME OF ARSE ARE YOU DOING SYLVIE!?' Charlie exploded. Her sharp voice broke them apart 'I TOLD YOU THAT FLYNN WAS MINE, AND YOU DECIDED TO GO AND SNOG HIM!' The commotion attracted a crowd. In just seconds, the entire party was surrounding Flynn and Sylvie, who were sprawled on the kitchen floor. They felt guilty, now under Charlie's fiery stare. Everyone's stare.  
'SYLVIE, WHAT IS BLOODY WRONG WITH YOU!? FIRST, YOU HAVE A GO AT YOUR OWN FATHER, THEN, YOU DECIDED TO GO AND SNOG SOME BLOODY BOY YOU'VE KNOWN FOR TWO DAYS!' Serena Carson erupted once she heard what happened.  
'We didn't even kiss! Charlie's so bloody blind, that from her angle, it looked like we did!' Sylvie said in their defense  
'It's true!' Melissa said, even though she wasn't even there to witness it 'Everyone, go and party! It's only 9:00 and everyone's already stopped! Go, go! Hapia, hapia!' Soon, the party was back on. It was just Flynn and Sylvie left in the kitchen.  
'Cmon, let's go party' Flynn took Sylvie's hand and lead her to the living room. It was no longer the living room. It was the Party Room. They joined in with the wild and crazy dancing, enjoying themselves.

At 2:03am, people started to leave. Flynn was the last to go.  
'Bye Sylvie, see you tomorrow' he kissed her cheek and left.


	6. Chapter 6

_Why me? Why does he like me, not Melissa? Melissa the pretty one. She's the nice one. I'm the wild one. I'm the tomboy. I still look 12. Ugh, I still have dimples. It's like Beauty and the Beast. He's the beauty, I'm the beast. So what? He likes me for me, and that's all I need to know. No it's not. I have to know WHY he likes me. Maybe he doesn't. Maybe he's just a huge flirt. I have to see him again. I need to see you again Flynn._ Sylvie had slept in her clothes from the party. She threw on a coat and flew through the front door.  
'Bye Mom!' Sylvie ran down the streets before her mother could disagree._ Arse, I don't even know where he lives...  
_'Sylvie!' Sylvie saw Flynn tearing down her road. Only it wasn't Flynn, it was a red ranger. 'Sylvie, we need your help downtown. We're fighting these three weirdos then this woman, Kyna I think, starts demanding to fight you'  
'Flynn, you guys learned how to morph!?'  
'Yeah, it's cool and everything, but we need you'  
'Ok. ELEMENT STORM, THUNDER CHARGE!'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Missed me Kyna?' Sylvie said, walking into the battlefield (a.k.a. the abandoned road downtown).  
'Not much, Sylvie. I see your friends have learned how to morph. They're quite good, actually. Maybe after I destroy you, I could add them to my collection'  
'Never! Anyways, I'm not the only one with friends. Looks like you brought some' Sylvie pointed to the three people fighting her friends. A man with blue eyes and brown hair was up against Flynn the flame ranger. A woman with blonde hair and grey eyes was fighting Melissa the aqua ranger. A man with black hair and green eyes was opposing Jordan the wind ranger.  
'Ah yes, Ryder, Bree and Danello'  
'Well, enough talk, let's do this! Thunder Saber, ha!' Kyna replied by shooting a powerful stream of flames at Sylvie.  
'Ow!'  
'You're so unfair. At least let me morph. INFERNO RANGER, POWER UP!' Kyna's ''friends'' morph as well.  
'TSUNAMI RANGER, POWER UP!'  
'TORNADO RANGER, POWER UP!'  
'LIGHTNING RANGER, POWER UP!' They placed their weapons (Hydro Sword, Hurricane Blade, Lightning Saber and Inferno Dagger) into a circle and blasted thunder, water, fire and wind into it. The elements flew off the weapons and sliced into Flynn, Melissa, Sylvie and Jordan. Well, they would have if there wasn't a black ranger who blocked the attack with her cutlass just in time.  
'Are you Ok?' she asked. They recognized her voice instantly.  
'Chyna!?'  
'That's my name, don't wear it out. Kyna, aren't you a little old to be playing games with children?'  
'Aren't you a little old to be making smart remarks?'  
'We're the same age Kyna'  
'I knew that'  
'Sure. So, should we get this show back on the road?'  
'Pfft. You're not even worth it,' Even though Kyna knew that Chyna could beat all four of them single-handed 'Let's go' Ryder, Bree and Danello followed her obediently.  
'Your sister's nice' Jordan said  
'I know, imagine how I survived these 25 long years with her'  
'So, what ranger are you?' Melissa asked  
'The Night ranger. Anyways, isn't it a little early for you four to be morphing?'  
'Whatever old lady,' Flynn joked 'Power Down!'  
'Power Down!'  
'Power Down!'  
'Power Down!'  
'Power Down! Later you guys, I've gotta catch up on my beauty sleep' Melissa waved goodbye. Chyna and Jordan departed into their own separate ways. Leaving Sylvie and Flynn.  
'Wanna head back to my place?' Flynn offered  
'Sure' Sylvie followed Flynn back to his house.

'Hey Flynn,' Flynn's younger brother, Tony said as he opened the door 'And hello Miss Beautiful'  
'Sylvie, this is my brother, Tony. It's insane in this house. And if you meet Brooke, don't listen to her sing' At that moment, a small, very cute four-year old ran out of the front door. She was completely naked, but you can't tell because her long brown hair covers most of her body.  
'Sex bum, sex bum, I am a sex bum!' Brooke sang  
'Aww, she's so cute!' Sylvie cooed  
'Didn't you just hear what she said!?' Tony and Flynn said in disbelief  
'Are you Flynn's girlfriend?' Brooke asked  
'No, I'm just his friend...'  
'Sing with me pretty girl!'  
'Umm, ok?'  
'SEX BUM, SEX BUM, I AM A SEX BUM!' Sylvie and Brooke sang  
'Oh for God's sake, Brooke, Mum's calling you!' Flynn said  
'COMING MUMMEEEE!'  
'Quick, run, or they'll be hell to pay!' Flynn, Sylvie and Tony ran upstairs before Brooke found out it was a trick  
'Who invited you Tony?' Flynn asked as they went into his room  
'Goodbye Miss Beautiful' he winked at Sylvie and left  
'I'm so sorry about Brooke and Tony' Flynn apologized  
'They're really cute! But where does Brooke get that type of language from?'  
'My entire family are nut jobs. Honestly, I'm the only normal one!'  
'Same! My granddad is taking water skiing lessons nowadays'  
'Wow' There was a knock on the door. Tony walked in and gave Sylvie a cupcake. It was coated in yellow fluffy icing. It was covered in sprinkles and a marzipan red heart was on the top. It was beautiful.  
'Thanks Tony!'  
'Anything for m'lady,' Tony smiled 'How about a kiss in return?'  
'Why not?' Sylvie gave him a peck on the cheek. Tony went bright pink.  
'S-s-see you later!' he left  
'He really likes you'  
'I know'  
'He doesn't know that he doesn't have a chance'  
'I know'  
'Because you're mine'  
'I know-wait, what?' Flynn kissed Sylvie. At first she was resisting, but then she gave up and kissed him back. They broke apart after a while. Sylvie checked her watch. **12:01pm. **_I've got to get home.  
_'I've got to go,' Sylvie stood up and started to walk out 'But you're right, I'm yours'


	7. Chapter 7

_'Sex bum, sex bum,  
I am a sex bum...'_ Sylvie was quietly humming to herself. Finally, she reached her house. Her hand went to open the door, but it was flung open by Bridge.  
'Hi Sylvie,' he smiled 'I came round to show you something' He gave Sylvie a small black, white and red cuboid with SPD written across it.  
'It's my old morpher'  
'You really were a Power Ranger!'  
'You didn't believe me?'  
'Who did?' Bridge laughed. Although he was weird, Sylvie had to admit that he had a nice laugh. Not a patch on Flynn though.  
'Can you morph? Please?' she asked. Bridge closed the door and looked around. The street was empty.  
'SPD, Emergency!'

A ranger outfit realized and Bridge back flipped into it. He landed crouching down and his helmet materialized.  
'SPD, Red!'

'Woah...'  
'I haven't done that in ages. How about you? Can you morph?'  
'Element Storm, Thunder Charge!'  
**(morphing)**

'Wow, cool'  
'I know, right? This outfit is soo comfortable, and warm, and stretchy, but not too stretchy, and...' Sylvie realized she was talking too much.  
'Nice to know your ranger outfit fits perfectly, or should I say MY ranger outfit?' A very good looking man with spiky blonde hair and sparkling chestnut eyes walked towards them. Bridge flung him self in front of Sylvie.  
'Who are you and stay away from her!' The man flicked his wrist and a rush of wind threw Bridge down to the other end of the street.  
'Bridge!' Sylvie thrusted her hand forward and a jet of thunder raced forward. The man neatly stepped out of the way.  
'Give up Sylvie, you can't win, for I control every element, including yours...'  
'So?' she replied 'I'll take you down!'  
'Children these days, they know nothing. You should know better than to challenge Theo Antonio Guild...'  
'Guild!?' Sylvie remembered Kyna mentioning Guild once. Her morpher as his. _Just give it back and he'll leave you alone..._But her mind wasn't in control of her legs. She jerked in the other direction and her legs whirled around like windmills as she ran and ran and ran. _Bridge...meh, he's red ranger, he'll live. _Suddenly, a powerful rush of wind pushed her forward.  
'Since you refuse to fight, I'll take you friend here!' Sylvie turned around to see Bridge (unmorphed) being held by the collar by Guild. Using his other hand, Guild created a huge whirlpool of water and he dissappered. With Bridge. Normally, Sylvie wouldn't care, but she felt tears pouring down her face. She can't go after Guild alone.

Sylvie spoke into her morpher.  
'Guys, we've got a mission'

**Author's Note  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages, but I've been in bed most of the time and I forgot what year it was, so I wasn't really in the mood. Also, sorry this chapter's short, I'm literally typing this in bed cos I'm sick. I've got really bad flu. Anyways, bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

'That's messed up' Jordan said, after listening to Sylvie's story.  
'But we can't just drop everything and go looking for some magic man' Melissa pointed out 'You don't know where he went, or...'  
'Chyna might know something. Maybe Guild went to pay her a visit?' Flynn suggested  
'Maybe,' Sylvie said 'Let's find out' The Kick Butt Power Ranger Posse (as Melissa calls them) left to see what Chyna knew.

The door to her house was ajar. Melissa was first to creep inside.  
'Chyna?' her soft, beautiful voice called 'Are you here?' Suddenly, a blast of cold air forced them back and the living room door swung off its hinges. In the living room, Chyna was pined to the wall by cuffs made of earth. Her pale neck was livid scarlet with blood. Her black hair spilled over her dainty shoulders, each strand streaked with her blood. Her gorgeous emerald eyes were half open, and her soft pink lips were slightly open. Her pearly white teeth were visible. As were her fangs. But she did look beautiful. A beautiful corpse.  
'She's a vampire...' Melissa said in awe.  
'There is a corpse in here, and the first thing you mention is that she's a vampire!?' Jordan exclaimed  
'Quick! Feel her pulse, she might be alive!' Sylvie said. Melissa immediately shot her two fingers to Chyna's wrist. She could feel a faint, distant pulse from her veins. Chyna was stone cold. _Maybe she's not dead... _Melissa thought.  
'She's frozen! Guild must have used the element of water to freeze her!' Melissa squealed.  
'Then maybe I can defrost her!' Flynn stepped forward, clicking his fingers to ignite a flame. Succeeding, he raised the ball of fire to Chyna's face.  
'No!' Melissa swatted Flynn's blazing hand away 'She's not frozen in ice, so fire will burn her! Maybe I could use my water power to get rid of the cold moisture! But I don't know how...'  
'Wave your hand over some water to see if it moves' Sylvie suggested. Melissa dashed to the stylish, sleek kitchen and turned the glossy tap. Fresh water poured. Melissa waved her hand in a smooth swaying motion. The water mimicked her movement. She slowly moved out of the kitchen and int the living room.  
'Flynn, use your fire to heat the water!' Flynn placed his fiery hand underneath the floating orb of water. It started boiling quickly.  
'Move, move, hot potato!' The heat was burning Melissa's hand. She swatted away Flynn, Jordan and Sylvie and splashed the water onto Chyna.

She opened her eyes and her first instinct was to bite the first thing she saw. Just in time, her brain started functioning again, so she stopped just in front of Melissa, who had created a shield of ice in her sudden spasm of fear. Chyna tried to retract her fangs, but she was still shivering with cold.  
'Don't kill me!' Melissa screamed from behind the 5 foot shield.  
'Sorry about that Melissa,' Chyna apologized 'Children, where did Guild go?' Followed by a sudden, yet oddly graceful, shiver.  
'That's actually the reason we came,' Flynn explained 'We thought you could help us track him, but you're as clueless as us' Chyna shook her head.  
'Not clueless, follow me' She motioned with her long graceful fingers. She led them into a room full of maps, sticky notes and papers all pinned to the walls.  
'What are these for?' asked Jordan  
'This is a different dimension altogether. Everyone is split up into elements. The Thunder kingdom, The Water Nation, the Wind Tribes and The Fire Nomads'  
'What about your people?' Melissa asked 'Where are you from?' Chyna sighed and didn't speak for a while.  
'I'm sorry...' Melissa apologized  
'I'm the last of my people. The last of my kind. Guild wiped us all out years ago' Chyna croaked.  
'That's really sad and all, but we need to know how to get there. Guild captured my cousin, we've gotta get him back!' Sylvie said.  
'Ok, what you need to do is...'

'So we've gotta wait 3 more days?' Flynn sighed. The portal opens every fortnight, so they were lucky this time.  
'I was thinking,' Melissa started, pulling out some folded papers out of her coat pocket 'Since we'll be together for a long time, we should get to know each other. I made some fact sheets. All you do is fill them in, then we all read them!' She handed them out. Sylvie looked at hers. It was a cream colour, with a rainbow and hearts scattered across the page. _She must have alot of time on her hands._

Sylvie sat on her bed, her music playing through her headphones, her fact sheet in front of her. She hummed to Little Things by One Direction (her favourite band) while answering the questions.

**Your Full Name:**

**Sylvia Alexandra Rosa Carson**

**D.O.B:**

**23.03.1997**

**Siblings:**

**Charlie (12)**

**Crush:**

**Louis Tomlinson-i mean- Flynn**

**Favourite band/singer:**

**One Direction**

**Favourite food:**

**Junk food  
**

**Embarrassing Story:**

**In Year 6, I was walking to class with my friend, Scarlett, and it was windy. We were wearing summer dresses and Mr Campbell (the biggest perv EVER) saw our knickers when the wind blew our skirts up.**

****_Done._


	9. Chapter 9

Sylvie couldn't wait to get to school. Her other best friend, Scarlett, had come back from North Carolina. Finally, Scarlett Skyes was back in Manhattan. Scarlett, as her name suggests, has long deep red hair and chocolate-brown eyes. At first, she was talking to Skyler, third member of A.S.S (Awesome Secret Society), but when she saw Sylvie, her face lit up. Skyler's muddy blue-green eyes widened and her back-length black hair ruffled through the wind.  
'Sylvia Alexandra Rosa Carson!' They both called.  
'Scarlotta Rachel Skyes! Skyler Eleanor Jackson!' They hugged each other, giggling. Sylvie told Scarlett about Flynn, Melissa and Jordan, leaving out the parts about Power Rangers. Scarlett pouted.  
'This Flynn sounds so gorgeous...' she moaned  
'And Sylvie won't let me have Jordan, Melissa likes him...' Skyler added  
'But let us not be sour lemons!' Sylvie proclaimed in a British accent 'We shall live along the road of fun and stupidity!'  
'Ahem!' Scarlett and Skyler saluted. The bell went and the girls whined. Because of surnames, they were separated.

Art was Skyler's favourite lesson. Sylvie and Scarlett were jealous of her neat, beautiful canvas picture. It was a portrait of them; all three of them. Skyler was in the middle, giving a beautiful smile. Scarlett on her right was making a cute cross-eyed look. Sylvie was adorably sticking her tongue out.  
'I wish' Sylvie laughed. When she sticks her tongue out, she looks like a retarded dog.  
'What do you mean?' Skyler frowned 'That's what you look like for real'  
'But I can't make my eyes cross-eyed' Scarlett pointed out.  
'So? I like my canvas. Let's see yours' Scarlett showed hers. It was a girl, with soft brown hair and caramel skin, standing in the rain, alone. To Sylvie, it looked alot like Melissa. Scarlett's canvas wasn't as neat or realistic as Skyler's, but it was still good. Sylvie showed her canvas. It was a girl, who looked exactly like her, running through a jungle. Her black tank top was slightly ripped and her navy denim shorts were torn. She was looking back, like something was chasing her. Like Scarlett's, it wasn't as good as Skyler's, but it was beautiful. Miss Roylance was very impressed and showed off the canvases to the class. Skyler received 4 merits, Scarlett and Sylvie were rewarded with 3.

'Wanna hang out?' Skyler asked Sylvie after school 'I barely see you anymore out of school'  
'I'm meeting up with Melissa to go to the movies, you can come, Melissa won't mind'  
'Thanks, are you sure?'  
'Melissa is the sweetest person ever. She wouldn't say no'  
'Sweeter than me?'  
'Yeah'  
'Damn'  
'We're going at 4, you can come round if you want'  
'Ok'

Skyler and Sylvie met up with Melissa outside Odeon.  
'Hi,' Skyler waved to Melissa 'I'm Skyler, Sylvie's friend'  
'Hey, I'm Melissa' she smiled  
'So, what movie are we seeing?' Sylvie asked  
'Madagascar 3!' Skyler suggested 'I really wanna see it!'  
'Me too!' Sylvie piped up 'I love Madagascar!'  
'Sure, Ok!' Melissa said

They came out of the cinema laughing.  
'Circus Afro Circus Afro, Polka Dot Polka Dot Circus Afro!' They sang. Suddenly it became windy. They were pushed forward by a strong gust. Melissa and Sylvie knew it wasn't a natural wind. They turned around to see a beautiful woman with strong, thin arms. Her long blonde hair danced behind her, even though there was no wind to blow it. Her eyes were a fierce grey. Melissa recognized her instantly. It was Bree; that girl who was with Kyna last time. They couldn't morph with Skyler there.  
'Skyler, quick, run!' Sylvie commanded  
'What are gonna do?' Skyler put her hands on her hips 'I'm a better fighter than you and you know it!'  
'But I'm more quick and agile-AHH!' Bree pushed her palm forward and a strong blast of wind struck her.  
'Did she just...?' Skyler said 'Oh my God, Witchcraft!' She ran. Melissa pulled her sleeves up.  
'Element Storm, Aqua Charge!'

Melissa was running on water. A small splash of waves covered her feet, turning her trainers into blue boots. She somersaulted into the sky and a huge wave hit her, creating a blue ranger outfit. She skidded into a landing. A rush of water flashed past her face, creating a ranger helmet.  
'Element Storm Aqua Ranger!' A another small wave went past her waist and a sword and gun were placed in her belt. She pulled out the gun and fired. A bright blue laser struck Bree directly in the chest. She flew backwards, but was still standing. She slid her morpher onto her wrist.  
'Tornado Ranger, Power Up!' There was a flash of white and a silver ranger stepped out. She whirled her arms around in a graceful motion, and a tornado appeared. She motioned forward and pushed it towards Melissa. Melissa clumsily threw herself out of range and fired an icy jet of water at Bree. Bree neatly side-stepped it. Then she charged at Melissa, using the wind to go faster. She headbutted her. Melissa's life flashed before her eyes for a second, but she landed on something soft. The something moaned.  
'Get off me!' Sylvie screamed  
'Sorry!' Melissa moved and Sylvie jumped up.  
'Element Storm, Thunder Charge!' There was a flash of yellow light and Sylvie stepped out as the yellow thunder ranger.  
'Hya!' Sylvie and Melissa leaped over Bree's head. When they were directly above her, they pulled out their guns and fired lasers of yellow and blue. Bree hissed in pain and fell to her knees. She pushed her palms to the floor and used the wind to fly upwards. She flashed out her sword and struck Sylvie and Melissa in the stomach.  
'Ahh!' They fell. But they grabbed an arm each and used Bree as a landing cushion. All air was knocked out of her and she was unconscious.  
'Power Down!' Faintly, they could hear a police siren around the corner.  
'Run!' Melissa screamed. They ran as fast as possible. Halfway, Melissa began laughing hysterically.  
'What?' Sylvie asked  
'Have you seen yourself run?'  
'No, actually. I've been too busy running if you haven't noticed. Anyways, you look like you're ballroom dancing'  
'Your legs spin round like retarded windmills and your arms flap about like a spazticated penguin' Sylvie couldn't think of a clever comeback.  
'Oh my gosh, you're okay!' Skyler ran up to Sylvie and hugged her.  
'I thought you were dead Carson...and you too Melissa. Did you whoop that bitch's ass?'  
'Badly' Melissa smiled  
'No-one likes a show-off' Skyler mocked. They all laughed.


End file.
